disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chief (Fish Hooks)
Chief is the Blobfish boss of the Hokey Poke in Fish Hooks. Personal Life When Milo entered the Hokey Poke with his expensive outfit and motorcycle, he crashed the motorcycle in one of the seats, which made Chief angrily shout at him that he just put a bike rack out front. Later when Milo wanted to work at the Hokey Poke, Chief told him that every thing is under control, and they do not need help, but Bassy reminded him the dozens of customers at the Hokey Poke, so Chief gave Milo the job to work at the cash register. After encouraging Milo ad teling him the job is very easy, Milo finally works the cash register and gets some money. However, it is not enough to pay back Oscar and Bea, so Chief tells Milo to sell his motorcycle ("Dollars and Fish"). Chief is apparently the fish with the most experience outside the tanks (Milo being second). Milo brought Bea and Oscar to the Hokey Poke to show Chief what he found, which was a penny. Milo told Bea and Oscar that Chief was in the Fish army, the king of the ferrets, and he only works in the Hokey Poke because his fin got caught in a lobster crash. Milo showed Chief the penny, and Chief said that it is a "people egg". He then told Milo, Oscar, and Bea to stay away from people due to an accident he had with them that occurred when he tried peopleing. Chief once tried to capture "Big Blue", who was actually Bud. Milo, Bea, and Oscar believed that Chief got his hook from the incident with Big Blue. Later when Milo got stuck on Big Blue's pocket, Oscar and Bea rushed to Chief, who was cooking up the "people egg". Oscar and Bea convinced Chief to go and save Milo. At Big Blue (Bud)'s pocket, Milo, who was drying up, started imagining Chief. Chief told Milo that he was trying to hard to make new friends, and he saved Milo's life because of that. Later when Milo found Bea, Oscar and Chief, Chief told them that he was born with his hook, and he did not get the hook after his "accident" with Big Blue ("Peopling"). When Milo fooled people into going to a "Cinco De Milo" party, the people at the party figured out that Milo set the whole thing up. Chief told them that Milo is the one who is responsible for the mess, so they all went back to the tanks to arrest Milo for smashing the tanks ("Pamela Hamster Returns"). Chief was watching the Freshwater High basketball game against the geckos, and cheered for the school mascot along with everyone else ("Mascotastrophe"). Chief held audtitions for the Hokey Poke commercial, and rejected everyone before Bea came. Bea said her line, and Chief gave her the part since she was the only one left to audition. Chief told Bea that she has to ride a scorpion for the commercial, so Bea lied to Chief, due to her trying to convince her parents to support her dreams of acting. When Bea glued herself to the seat of the scorpion, the scorpion later went berserk, and Chief was horrified, saying he thought scorpions were supposed to be safe. After Bea calmed down the scorpion, Chief went over to her. He looked like he was mad, although his expression became happy and he congratulated Bea, saying he did not know that she could tame a scorpion ("Bea's Commercial"). Background Information *He temporarily hired Milo at the Hokey Poke. *He has a hook instead of a fin. *Although Dollars and Fish was Chief's first episode appearance, he appeared in the theme song and the Chuck 'em Out the Tank short. *He was good at peopling when he was younger. *He once thought of a contest where if you buy 999 milkshakes, you get the 1000th one for free. He also thought that no one would every drink that much milkshake so he wouldn't give a free milkshake. *In Night at the Loxbury, He let Milo and the others host a dance club at the Hokey Poke, thinking it would make a lot of money, but it backfired. Appearances *"Dollars and Fish" (First appearance) *"Peopleing *"Pamela Hamster Returns" *"Mascotastrophe" *"Bea's Commercial" Category:Fish Hooks characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fish Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters